


I'm Home

by amazonstorm



Category: GARO (TV)
Genre: F/M, I wrote this in 2010, but god forbid we get a kiss or something, this is how the damn Beast of the White Night movie SHOULD HAVE ENDED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Beast of the White Night SHOULD have ended</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Home

When he saw her, Kouga's heart almost stopped completely. He couldn't remember the last time seeing someone gave him such joy. She wasn't facing him, but she was playing with a butterfly before it flew away and then he got a good look at her face.

 

When Kaoru smiled at him, Kouga's heart skipped a beat... or two... or perhaps three, he wasn't sure. 

 

"Welcome home." She said with a warm smile. 

 

There was the faintest hint of a smile on his face. "That's my line." It was a relief to see her again. 

 

She just smiled and then started over. "I'm home." The words were tinged with a deep love and affection, something that, after closing his heart for so long, Kouga himself could finally feel himself and return. 

 

His voice was soft and affectionate. "Welcome home."

 

She reached out her hand to him and he took it, but then, surprising her, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. "I'm glad you're home." His lips whispered against hers. 

 

"Me too..." She agreed, having worried a bit about Kouga while he'd been away.

 

He looked at Gonza, who'd had the good sense to figure out what was probably going to happen next. 

 

"Kouga-sama, if you like, I have prepared your room for you." He bowed. 

 

Before Kaoru had a chance to say anything or even protest, Kouga had swept her up in his arms and effortlessly carried her back inside. 

 

Kaoru wondered when on earth she'd gotten herself involved in her very own fairy tale, complete with her own prince in shining golden armor. She giggled as he carried her off. "Kouga! What are you doing?"

 

He said nothing, until they reached the door of the master bedroom. He gently put her down, taking off Zaruba and placing him on the pedestal next to the door. He also took his sword off and placed it by the door. 

 

"Kaoru..." he said, slowly, softly; he was almost unsure of what to say next, but he spoke from his heart. "I love you."

 

Her smile warmed his heart. "I love you, too, my Golden Knight." She leaned up on her toes and kissed him again, managing to press him back against the double doors, her fingers gripping the soft white leather of his flowing coat. She gently slid it off his shoulders, revealing the black leather outfit he wore underneath and she looked confused, wondering what to do next. 

 

He opened the double doors to his master bedroom and carried her inside, leaving the coat, Zaruba and his sword outside. Kaoru was placed gently on the bed and Kouga looked her over for a moment.

 

"I've never done this or anything like this... with a woman....before." He was very hesitant. "I hope I don't disappoint you."

 

She smiled. "You don't have to worry about that. You won't." She reached out her arms for him and pulled him into her arms for a kiss. 

 

As it turned out, she was right.

 

Kouga didn't disappoint her... and she didn't disappoint him. Kaoru was now very glad to be home.


End file.
